Sleep Aid
by Sick Twisted Mind
Summary: They both know too much about nightmares. At least it's made him an expert in chasing away monsters. (Tumblr Request for Jay comforting Carlos after a nightmare. Can be read as slash or platonic. Jaylos)


Obviously, Auradon is different in so many ways from the island. The people, the culture, the expectations.

But the noise throws Jay off. Or rather, the lack there of. Everyone was always fighting, shouting over each other on the island. He learnt to sleep through the noise. The silence of Auradon, oddly enough, keeps Jay awake at night. It's too quiet, it's too unfamiliar.

On the bright side, the silence of Auradon Prep means Jay hears the whimpers aross the room immediately. They're soft noises, something that would be easily lost on the island, but the whines are the only thing in the air here.

Carlos' pitiful noises turn into harsh breathing, he tosses on his bed restlessly. Jay sits up in his own bed, throws his feet over the side and dashes over to his friend; he leaps onto Carlos' bed silently, his easy movements careful not to jostle the sleeping boy.

He's noticed the same things with Mal and Evie, how different they are when they all sleep. Jay can't imagine himself ever looking as young and vulnerable as they do. Evie's posture is relaxed and soothed instead of rigid and perfect. Mal's smirk and narrow eyes are a soft face and softer breathing. Carlos is suppose to look at ease, he's suppose to look _safe_. He's the youngest of all of them, his face isn't quite narrow, his build isn't so broad.

Carlos isn't a kid. None of them are. But there's something about being the smallest that makes Jay want to guard him better, even from the nightmares no one else can see.

"Wakey, wakey." Jay shakes his shoulder and Carlos flinches back in his sleep. "C'mon, dude. Wake up." A more forceful shake draws out a weak mewl. "Carlos!"

Dark eyes, dilated in _fear_ , shoot open. Carlos scrambles up on his bed, looking around the room for the monster he left on the island.

Jay doesn't know much about comforting people, but he does know a thing about nightmares. "It's just me, man. Just me."

Carlos' eyes meet his, lips trembling around harsh breaths.

"Are you…okay?"

A nod, but no verbal response. Carlos looks like he doesn't trust his voice. Jay wouldn't either if their roles were reversed.

The son of Jafar does not speak freely about his weaknesses, but Carlos is the exception to some things. He's the exception to a lot of things actually.

Maybe it's because Carlos is one of his weaknesses.

"I'm, uh, I'm having a rough night too," confesses Jay. Carlos looks at him, eyes still wide. "We can, uh, share a bed. If you want. I won't let anything get you."

Carlos just stares at him for a moment, those wide and dark eyes making Jay feel like exposing every secret he has, but then Carlos nods, scooching over and making more than enough room on the bed for Jay.

It's not the first time they've shared a bed - sometimes winters on the island were too cold to bare without a warm body beside you and some nights were just too lonely - but it's the first time since leaving the island. Still, Jay falls into a comfortable position beside his friend, watches as Carlos relaxes bit by bit back into his bed. He shoots nervous glares at the closet they share.

"She's not hiding anywhere in here, dude. I promise."

Another nod and Carlos settles in beside him. His breathing is now even and exhaustion replaces the adrenaline from the nightmare.

"Will you stay here the whole night?"

"We both know I'm too lazy to move once I'm comfortable."

That gets him a weak laugh, but it's something that helps them both.

Eventually, Carlos falls back asleep. As always, he makes little noises - soft snores (that he'll deny in the morning), little hums, a few sighs. The sounds are too soft for Jay to ever hear from his own bed, but laying beside Carlos, they're the only thing he can focus on.

It's a nice balance, decides Jay, between the noise of the island and the silence of Auradon. Maybe not the violent sounds that he's use to, but it disrupts the quiet.

Jay listens to Carlos' even breathing, finding comfort in the noises, and falls asleep beside him.

* * *

 _Feel free to send me some Jaylos requests/prompts on tumblr! My username is bunny-lou_


End file.
